Patch 4.14
4.14 Patch Notes - Ursa Major SMITE 4.14 Patch Overview - Ursa Major (August 1, 2017) SMITE - Patch Discussion - 4.14 Ursa Major (w MythyMoo & Punk Duck) SMITE - 4.14 Console Patch Overview - Ursa Major Patch notes also available on Twitch + PC notes + Console notes! New God: Artio Passive: Decompose *Enemy Gods hit by Artio’s Druid or Bear Abilities will begin to decompose. This effect decreases their Physical and Magical Protections. This effect stacks up to 8 times. *Magical and Physical Protection Decrease: 3% *Duration: 4s Energy Surge (Druid) *Artio pulses out a strong wave of energy that damages (70/100/130/160/190 +35% of your Magical Power) enemies. She will heal (60/80/100/120/140 + 25% of your Magical Power) herself and allies within 55 units for each enemy god hit by this Ability. *Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 *Cooldown: 10s Maul (Bear) *Artio slashes twice with her claws, damaging (50/80/110/140/170 + 35% of your Magical Power) enemies with each swipe. Entangling Vines (Druid) *Artio creates a thicket of vines around herself that Cripples enemy Gods and decreases their Magical or Physical Power as long as they are in the area. *Druid Area Duration: 6/6.5/7/7.5/8s *Druid Power Debuff: 5/10/15/20/25% *Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 *Cooldown: 14s Ferocious Roar (Bear) *Artio lets out a ferocious roar that Stuns all nearby enemies and increases her own Physical and Magical Protections for 4s. *Bear Stun Duration: 1/1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4 *Bear Protection Buff: 10/20/30/40/50 Protections Life Tap (Druid) *Artio channels for 2s, draining the life from enemies. While channeling she deals Damage (15/25/35/45/55 +10% of your Magical Power) up to 5 times and Heals (15/20/25/30/35 +10% of your Magical Power) herself up to 5 times. Each hit increasingly Slows enemies and enemies hit all 5 times are Rooted for 1s. *Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 *Cooldown: 15s Heavy Charge (Bear) *Artio charges forward at an increased Movement Speed for 3s. Enemies she charges through take Damage (70/120/170/220/270 +50% of your Magical Power) and are Slowed for 2s. *Bear Slow: 10/15/20/25/30% Shapeshift (Druid) *Active: Artio Shapeshifts between her Druid stance and Bear stance. *Passive: Every time Artio hits an enemy with her Abilities, she becomes invigorated, increasing her Movement Speed and MP5 by 5 per stack. Stacks up to 8 times and stacks last 4s. *Movement Speed Per Stack: 1/1/2/2/3 *MP5 Per Stack: 2/4/6/8/10 *Cost: None *Cooldown: 1s New God Skins *Artio *Den Mother Artio *Dr. Madlove Cupid - Season Ticket *Critical.DMG Ne Zha *Midnight Dove Awilix *Freaky Tiki Ah Puch - Summer of Smite *SPF 666 The Morrigan - Summer of Smite *Crystalline Terra - Tier 2 *Bruiser Cu Chulainn - Tier 2 *Cupid Mastery Skins *New emotes: Awilix dance emote, Ah Puch dance emote Artio.jpg|Artio ArtioDenMother.jpg|Artio Den Mother CupidDr.MadLove.jpg|Cupid Dr. Madlove NezhaCritical.Damage.jpg|He Zha Critical.Dmg AwilixMidnightDove.jpg|Awilix Midnight Dove AhPuchFreakyTiki.jpg|Au Puch Freaky Tiki TheMorriganSPF666.jpg|The MorriganSPF 666 TerraCrystalline.jpg|Terra Crystalline CuChulainnBruiser.jpg|Cu Chulainn Bruiser CupidMastery.jpg|Cupid Mastery Project Olympus Fall Split Ranked Updates *“Our second round of Project Olympus changes are here! Ranked is an important part of our game and allows players to play competitively against each other. We have taken the time to focus on improving some existing systems and give players more insight into the Matchmaking process.“ New Pick and Ban Phase: Planning *“The first major change is a new Pick & Ban phase called ‘Planning Phase’. This phase will help improve player communication, especially in situations like Console where communication is more difficult.” *A new phase is being added to Ranked called Planning. During this short 30 second period, players can highlight Gods they wish to play, while also highlighting Gods they wish to ban. If multiple players select the same gods they want to be banned, a number will appear next to that god to indicate how many players recommended that ban. The goal is to improve communication for teams the second they are in a lobby together while giving console players additional tools to communicate their plans. *30 seconds has been removed from the total amount of Bank Time to accommodate for this new Planning phase. New Matchmaking Division *“In SMITE Ranked play, your rank is not what determines Matchmaking. It is a progression system that over time will represent your actual skill. *Previously, players qualifying were given a rank as well as a hidden matchmaking rank. As the system became surer of a player’s skill these two ranks meet. This can cause confusion as a Silver player who is very much on his way to earning Platinum gets paired against other Platinums. *Starting with this patch, this Hidden Matchmaking Rank will be visible. With this extra information, players should be able to have a better understanding of what the system thinks about them as a player while giving more information to determine the quality of Matchmaking.“ *Players will now see a Matchmaking Division, in addition to the Earned Division. The Matchmaking Division is the division you are being Matchmade at (what the system estimates your skill level to be), while the Earned Division is a measure of your progress towards that estimated skill. *This Matchmaking Division will only appear to the player and will not be publicly visible at initial launch. God Leaderboard Points *“A system we implemented at the start of Season 4 was God Leaderboards, and the way players climbed the ladder was confusing to many players. We are now adding a point system to the leaderboard that will show the backend calculation that determines placement. This point formula uses a combination of how difficult a specific match was, how high ranked the match was, and the outcome of that match with that specific god. This means a player with 10-0 in Bronze matches will likely be under someone with 7-3 if those matches were played at a Masters level, and the new point system will show this visibly.“ *Players will now see the Point Value on the God Leaderboard that determines placement. Each win with a god gives that player a certain amount of points based on how difficult the match was and at what skill level the match was played. Losses deduct some points. This should better represent why players are ranked the way they are on the God Leaderboard. Fantasy Point Tipping *“Have you ever had someone who really carried your game or was just fun to play with? You can now give that player Fantasy Points as a way to say thanks! At the end of the match, players will be able to tip a percentage of their earned FP from that game towards an allied player and the whole lobby will be notified that the tip occurred. If you want to grind out some extra FP, being kind can really pay off.“ *Players can now tip a portion of their Fantasy Points earned in a Match to team members. If a player went out of their way to be kind, helpful, or got a Pentakill throw some Fantasy Points their way as a way to say they rock! The tipping button will appear on the scoreboard in the End of Match Lobby. Season Ticket: Fall Split 2017 Fall Split Pass Bundle *Dr. Madlove Cupid (Season Ticket Fall Split Pass) *Right to Vote on Season Games *Bonus Quests for FP *Double FP for Matches *15 Team FP Boosters (2x of total received) *15 Team Worshiper Boosters (2x of total received) 2017 Fall Split Pass Bundle With Points *All of the above +2500 Fantasy Points Season Ticket Rewards *Limited Critical.DMG Ne Zha *Greek Pantheon Recall *Egyptian Pantheon Recall *NEW: Hype Time! Level Up FX Fall Ranked Split New Season Soft Reset *Players have been soft reset, meaning previous Season performance will have an impact on where they qualify too. Players will need to complete 10 new qualification games before receiving their Fall Split starting rank. MMR Division Adjustments *Divisions have had their associated MMR values adjusted based on historical data. This should improve the accuracy of each division and the percentile of players that should belong in each division *Conquest had minor adjustments while Joust and Duel had large adjustments. These modes should feel the largest difference and the best players of these modes should find themselves more able to reach Masters without a large game grind of low TP gains. Ranked Reward *Fall Recall Skin Bug Fixes *Misc. **The End of Match Lobby will now display Experience earned if you are not Level 160. *Gameplay **Respawned Phoenixes will have new “weakened” animation postures and FX to convey they deal less damage after respawning. *Stone Cutting Sword **Fixed an issue where players would not receive a stack if they dealt a killing blow. *Athena **Fixed an error on the K screen that would cause her Passive to have no description. Item Changes *Bracer of Undoing **“The Health and Mana restored by Bracer of Undoing is being decreased. Players using this in the early game could quickly negate early aggression and tankier late game characters received a massive amount of Health returned. With a decrease to 40%, this Relic should be easier to counter.” **Reduced the Health and Mana restored from 50% of recent Damage taken to 40% *Bracer of Undoing Upgrade **Reduced the Health and Mana restored from 50% of recent Damage taken to 40% *Atalanta's Bow **“Atalanta’s Bow provides basic attack gods the ability to gain a short burst of speed to juke and to give chase. This duration was a bit too short to really utilize this effect. By increasing it to 3 seconds players should have more time to make plays with this additional speed.” **Increased duration of Movement Speed Buff from 2s from 3s *Demonic Grip **“In the Mid-Season patch, we made large changes to the Ring tree which removed Attack Speed as a stat for Telkhine’s Ring and Shamans Ring and replaced them with Movement Speed. Toxic Blade and Witchblade received more aggressive stats, but are more utility based than purely focused on attack speed. We are adjusting Demonic Grip to more heavily focus on Attack Speed and lowered cost and Power to accommodate this change.” **Decreased Cost from 2300 → 2150 **Decreased Magical Power from 65 → 40 **Increased Attack Speed from 15% → 30% *Hastened Ring **“Hastened Ring gives Mages strong chasing power with their Basic Attacks. At 4 seconds of Haste on a 30-second Cooldown, this item was unreliable. Increasing the duration while reducing the Cooldown will help this item feel more impactful and more often.” **Increased duration of Haste Buff from 4s → 6s **Decreased internal Cooldown from 30s → 25 God Changes *Anhur **“Anhur is an aggressive hunter who has been underperforming in the competitive and casual scene for some time. We are increasing the reward for being aggressive with Disperse and letting him threaten his opponents with Desert Fury more often.” **Disperse ***Increased Damage from 50/90/130/170/210 → 70/110/150/190/230 **Desert Fury ***Decreased Cooldown from 90s → 75s *Cernunnos **“It’s happening! Cernunnos is strong in many situations, but this should come with some drawback. Horn Charge is going to be riskier to use early against opponents due to its decreased Damage while late game Cernunnos will not be hitting as hard in Summer Heat. In addition to these adjustments, The Wild Hunt is also seeing a Cooldown increase. This is a powerful Crowd Control effect that does not suffer Diminishing Returns and should have a longer Cooldown to match.” **Shifter of Seasons ***Decreased Physical Power Scaling of Summer Heat from 10% → 5% **Horn Charge ***Decreased Base Damage from 90/140/190/240/290 → 70/125/180/235/290 **The Wild Hunt ***Increased Cooldown from 90s → 100s *Freya **“Freya is struggling from the mid-season adjustments. While Chronos and Sol had alternative Mage builds, Freya was more reliant on the higher options of Attack Speed items and the Hastened Fatalis effect. Hastened Ring and Demonic Grip are both seeing significant improvements that will directly affect Freya, but we wanted to give more power to her base kit to help her out.” **Her Base Attack Speed is being increased from .95 to 1 which will make any Attack Speed item she obtains more impactful. Additionally, Pulse is seeing a base Damage increase that will help her clear more effectively until she can get these Attack Speed items online.” **General ***Increased Base Attack Speed from .95 → 1.0 **Pulse ***Increased Base Damage from 20/30/40/50/60 → 30/40/50/60/70 *Osiris **“Judgement Tether provides a massive Damage reduction debuff to anyone afflicted that ramps up over time. At the highest levels of play this ability was used not only for the stun, but to disrupt enemies from being able to engage effectively. We are reducing the amount of Damage he can mitigate by removing the Bonus Damage reduction occurs over the 4 seconds of judgement tether. **This change is targeted towards where Osiris was seeing effectiveness (high level coordinated play) and as the meta shifts towards more late game strategies we will keep a close eye on Osiris to see if he needs further adjustments in the future.” **Judgement Tether ***Removed the bonus 5% Damage Reduction per second when a target was tethered. This removes up to 20% Damage Reduction at maximum duration. *Raijin **“Raijin underwent many targeted changes to reduce the frustration of his opponents. When strong, he was frustrating to the point of needing immediate nerfs to prevent him from ruining other players experiences. With these changes done, we can now bring Power into non-frustrating components of his kit. In this patch, we are increasing the utility of each of his skills. Charge Tempo will now provide 2 seconds off all Cooldowns, helping Raijin consistently pressure the enemy team. Percussive Storm will now pierce gods which has both lane benefits but teamfight benefits as well. Finally, Taiko Drums is seeing a reduction in the slow it applied to Raijin. This will make him feel less like a target and help him position himself while firing out his ultimate shots.” **Charged Tempo ***Increased Cooldown Reduction from 1s → 2s **Percussive Storm ***Percussive Storm now pierces enemy gods **Taiko Drums ***Decreased self Slow from 40% → 20% *The Morrigan **“The Morrigan was slow to start but has really ramped up in performance over the recent SPL splits and at Dreamhack Valencia. Her ability to transform to fit any situation is powerful, but what really impacted games was her long Stealth. Players could use this far away from a team and burst a squishy character without much (if any) warning. With some CDR, she could be doing this nonstop. We are reducing the duration of this Stealth effect while making it more expensive to spam in the later stages of the game. This adjustment should allow the top end players to have more counterplay options when fighting against The Morrigan.” **Confusion ***Decreased Stealth duration from 4/5/6/7/8s → 4/4.5/5.5/6 ***Adjusted Mana cost from 70 at all ranks → 60/65/70/75/80 Category:Patch notes